Lego.com Source Code
USA TODAY: Latest World and US News - USATODAY.com SUBSCRIBE NOWto get home delivery News Sports Life Money Tech Travel Opinion Weather Icon Humidity Precip. Winds Open settings Settings Enter City Name Cancel Set Close settingsFull Forecast Crosswords Video Grateful Subscribe Newsletters Stocks Apps Classifieds Best-Selling Books Corrections Interactives News tips Photo galleries Newsstand Scores Podcasts Investigations Washington Policing the USA Moonlighting VRtually There Job Network More News Sports Life Money Tech Travel Opinion Weather Crosswords Video Grateful Subscribe Newsletters Stocks Apps Classifieds Best-Selling Books Corrections Interactives News tips Photo galleries Newsstand Scores Podcasts Investigations Washington Policing the USA Moonlighting VRtually There Job Network Search Firefly Hi Already a subscriber?Sign In Subscribe to USA TODAYSubscribe Now Already a print edition subscriber, but don't have a login?Activate your digital access. Manage your account settings.My Account Support Log Out Close Advertisement Advertisement Get the news Washington Supreme Court nixes California abortion law TOP STORIES Washington Supreme Court upholds Trump's travel ban Economy Trump threatens Harley-Davidson with higher taxes News Sanders' Red Hen visit leaves small town reeling Naked hermit, 82, taken from his remote island Tent city chief: Zero tolerance 'incredibly dumb' Woman tells workers Mexicans are 'rapists' in video Rand Paul sues neighbor-turned-attacker Here are the best US children's hospitals, ranked House to vote on compromise immigration bill Fallon responds to Trump tweet on 'Tonight Show' Warning: Snakes may be hiding in your pool noodle Bill Russell flips off Charles Barkley on live TV Nation Now Florida woman regrets killing swarm of beesNBA What NBA award show told us about LeBron's futureMovies New doc tells crazy true story of separated tripletsWashington Women candidates tackle taboo subjects in ads Retirement No nest egg? How to pull off retirement anywayEntertain This 5 books to take with you to the beachWashington Kentucky WWII hero to receive Medal of Honor money Trump threatens Harley with higher taxes StocksPersonal FinanceCarsGE to spin off healthcare as slim down continuesNo nest egg? How to pull off retirement anywayAsk HR: My firm is making me read sex-filled emails sports What NBA award show told us about LeBron's future Tiger wants to level playing field for the kids 3 hours, 58 minutes | Golf Russell steals show with middle finger for BarkleyWho's No. 1? Final names in NFL Top 100 revealedMexico's World Cup secret is shadowy mental guru life Fallon responds to Trump tweet on 'Tonight Show' Cross WordsAll GamesEntertain This!New doc tells crazy true story of separated tripletsThe science behind shopping bingesJudge denies Meek Mill appeal for new trial opinion Upheld travel ban traps my Syrian family in hell Politicians ignore facts and women on abortion laws 29 minutes | Opinion Congress must limit Trump's trade powersFlashback: Abortion case could help both sidesThe Bible teaches us how to be civil tech Amazon facial recognition program won't be used in Orlando Apple CEO Tim Cook explains why he spoke out about… 5 hours, 47 minutes | Talking Tech 12 reasons to upgrade to iOS 12 if you just can't waitWant to save money? Try these 8 appsSprint's $15 unlimited data plan required a full credit report travel First look: Inside Viking Cruises' new Viking Orion The USA's 11 most endangered historic places 14 minutes | Destinations First look: PC-24 jet designed for short runwaysScenic sipping on a Costa Rica coffee trailWhere to find a real "Jurassic World" around the US Reviewed Here's how to get a discount at Whole Foods if you have Amazon Prime The weird—but genius—bra hack every woman should know 23 hours, 56 minutes | Reviewed Amazon Prime Day 2018 is coming—here’s everything you need to knowThe 10 most popular summer recipes on PinterestWhat is the next iPhone going to be called? experience Scenic sipping on a Costa Rica coffee trail 10 tastes of Orlando for less than $10 1 day, 5 hours | Experience Explore four scenic distilleries in the U.K.New Orleans has two new food hallsA taste of Tel Aviv's largest open-air market VOICESOpinion Upheld travel ban traps my Syrian family in hellOpinion Politicians ignore facts and women on abortion lawsOpinion Congress must limit Trump's trade powersOpinion Don't defend decorum, do something about Trump Washington VA nursing home residents have more sores, painNation Now Librarians drop Wilder's name from awardPeople The toxic effect of everyday harassment in HollywoodWashington Trump aims to limit the junk threatening satellites Highlights from the 2018 FIFA World Cup June political cartoons from the USA TODAY NETWORK A look at the new PC-24 private jet that can land on short runways Celeb mugshots: The good, the bad, the ugly Separating families, immigration policy draws protests Share your feedback to help improve our site experience! Ad Content by Taboola Most Popular Stories Richard Harrison from 'Pawn Stars' dead at 77 Bill Russell flips off Charles Barkley on live TV John Daly lashes out at USGA over cart request Trump Harley-Davidson is 'waving the white flag' Right Now News Nation World Washington Health and Wellness 1968 Project Sports NFL MLB NBA NHL NCAAF NCAAB More... NCAAW NASCAR Indycar Golf Fantasy Soccer UFC Tennis Olympics Boxing WNBA Motor Sports High School Action Sports Horse Racing MMA Cycling College Life People Entertain This! Movies Music TV Books More... All The Moms VRtually There Grateful Money Markets Business Personal Finance Cars Retirement USA & Main More... Careers Tax news and advice Tech News Reviewed.com Talking Tech Reviews Columnists Travel Flights Destinations Cruises Business Travel Deals Experience America More... Road Warrior Voices 10Best USA TODAY Eats Opinion Today's Debate Columnists & Contributors Cartoons Voices Leaders Policing the USA Weather Grateful Washington Policing the USA Beyond the Badge Collected on Campus Community Data Behind the Headlines Politics Re-entry Project Moonlighting Job Network © 2018 USA TODAY, a division of Gannett Satellite Information Network, LLC. Information About Us Our Ethical Principles Accessibility Support Corrections & Clarifications Press Room Advertise Jobs Internships Developer's Network Terms of Service Privacy Notice/Your California Privacy Rights Ad Choices Support Media Partners Sports Weekly Education Grateful 10Best Studio Gannett Stay Connected Leave website feedback Contact Us Staff Index Get Home Delivery Manage My Subscriptions Get the e-Newspaper Newsletters & Alerts Mobile Apps USA TODAY Shop Reprints & Permissions Category:Articles